Rise of the Guardians: Rewritten Jack Frost x OC (reader)
by htmllost
Summary: Mavis Grey has been alone for 400 years, searching for a purpose of living. She stumbles into Jack one day and before she knows it, she and Jack are thrown in with the Guardians and Pitch. Will their lives change for the better? [Basically, I'm rewritting the movie with another character in the mix. T to be safe. R&R]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys. This is a Jack Frost x OC (reader) fan fiction. I just thought what if there was another character added to ROTG the movie and voila! And remember [Y/N] means [Your Name] *wink wink*.**

 **Criticise all you want and tell me what you think!**

The wind was in her face, she could barely open her eyes. Her hair was all over the place. She flew at such great speed and at such high altitude. She could barely get enough air in her lungs. The cold wind was like daggers of ice ripping through her old worn out jacket.

She loved it. Every second of it.

She wasn't sure where she was headed but she didn't care. Every single day in the past 400 years of her existence had been this way. She let the wind take her.

The Moon had called her Mavis. Mavis Grey. It told her she was a nature spirit. That she could command the elements. The cool waters, the icy winds, the solid earth beneath her feet, the burning embers of fire, the dazzling lightning and thunder; they would all bend to her will. It told her that she would guard children, bring them joy and happiness. She would guard their souls and most of all, their mental health.

But that's all the Moon ever told her.

Even with that, it didn't feel right to her. Her name felt unreal. Made up. Her centre felt incomplete.

400 years. She was alone. She loved the children of the world. She loved seeing their faces light up when she made it rain. They would prance about and trip and fall and laugh with their friends. She loved guarding them. She believed in their potential, she believed in their hopes and dreams.

Then, why didn't they believe in her?

She tried not to think about that. She had one thing to focus on; to find out if health was all she was meant to guard, or was there more. Was she even who the Moon had told her to be?

She soared downward, a squeal of joy built up inside her chest. She flew faster. The ground was nearer and nearer. She could see tall pine trees of the forest, she could sense a river down there. She loved rivers. The always told her crazy things they'd seen along their way down mountains.

More excited than ever, she zoomed through the air. It had been an entire day since she'd felt earth under her feet. She was only a few hundred meters away when she collided into something midair.

"Ow!" She lost balance and hurtled towards the ground.

Did I fly into a bird again?

That's all her mind could process as she fell screaming. Her back hit the top of a tree And she tumbled downward; sharp pine needles and branches grazed and scratched her skin.

Mavis hit the ground hard and groaned in pain.

"What the hell….?" She leaned against a tree for support and tried to stand up.

"Ughh…." She heard someone groan and jerked her head towards the sound. She would've said it was the bird she flew into but she was pretty sure birds couldn't groan.

She finally managed to stand and let her vision adjust. Beside her was a boy, groaning and clutching his head; he had white hair and vibrant blue eyes. He wore a blue hoodie and brown pants ending quite above his ankle; both covered in frost. He was barefoot, like her and looked about 18 but she knew better.

"Jack Frost?" Mavis looked at him in irritation. "What the hell are you doing?"

Jack grunted and stood up, "Hello to you too."

"Mavis Grey, I never thought I'd see you again." He smirked in the most annoying way. "Blizzard of 1862? You caused a wildfire and ruined it."

"Okay, A) That was centuries ago and B) It wasn't my fault that you stole my jacket because it was 'funny'." Mavis placed her hands on her hips.

"Are you kidding?" Jack spread his arms smugly. "That was _hilarious_."

"Look, not that I don't want to sit around and discuss this pressing issue further but I gotta go." Mavis rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, go frolic wi-" He froze. Mavis raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"Um…?" Mavis eyed him, more irritated than concerned.

" _My staff!_ " Jack said in the most urgent and tiny voice.

"Uh…" Mavis noticed that it wasn't by his side but she figured it wasn't a big deal. He was a winter spirit, surely he could find his staff.

"I need to find it!" He looked at her, wide-eyed and panicking.

"Okay," Mavis turned around, preparing to kick off the ground again. "Good luck with that, I guess."

She was about 6 feet in the air when Jack wrapped his hand around her ankle and pulled her down.

"Ow!" Mavis yelled, more annoyed than before. "What?!"

"You made me lose it!" He countered. "So help me find it!"

"You crashed into me!" Mavis felt her cheeks and ears heat up from anger.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Ugh!" Jack sighed in exasperation. "What are you? Five?"

Mavis huffed and puffed. Why was he being so stupid?

"Can't you just fly around till you find your stick?" Mavis crossed her arms.

"You don't understand!" He frowned. "I can't do much without my staff! I can manage frost here and there but I sure as hell can't control the Wind to fly!"

"So what do you want me to do?" Mavis sighed, trying to calm down.

"Help me look for it!" Jack's face was going a bit red.

"God, okay, fine." Mavis pinched the bridge of her nose. "I guess I can fly around and carry you by your collar."

" _Are you trying to test my patience?_ " Jack looked like he was gonna explode.

"What?" Mavis said. "It's an honest, helpful thought. Cool down, Frostbite."

"You're telling me: Jack _Frost_ , to _cool down_?" He let out a snort but still looked mad enough to take on the Sun.

Mavis was about to shoot another witty comment when she decided against it. If she had to help Jack well then she might as well get to it.

"Oh god, fine, I'll help you look for it on foot." Mavis sighed. "Do you at least have any idea where it might be?"

"I don't know." Jack said. "But I don't think it would have fallen anywhere too far."

"Okay I have an idea." Mavis said. "I'll tell the trees to alert me if they see it until then we can look for it here and there."

Jack nodded as Mavis walked up to a pine tree and placed her hand against its trunk. She pictured Jack's staff in her mind and the trees seemed to have understood.

She clutched the sides of her jacket and looked at Jack, "Let's get this over with."

They both headed out into the forest, scouring for his stupid stick. Mavis liked walking on the ground but she just thought that it would've been easier if they could fly around instead. God, that stupid boy annoyed her.

Jack on the other hand seemed worried and jumpy. It were as if he had lost a child.

Mavis didn't understand what the fuss was about. Couldn't Jack just get another stick? Nevertheless they looked around wherever they could think of. Mavis would even occasionally fly up the trees to see if it had gotten stuck on a branch.

"I bet this is karma for what you did to my jacket." Mavis said, landing next to him.

"Okay maybe but your jacket isn't that important." Jack rolled his eyes. "It doesn't dictate your powers' control."

"Okay wow," Mavis looked at him. "My jacket says you have offended it deeply."

"Oh no!" Jack gasped in mocked fear. "What's it gonna do? Keep me warm during the winter?"

"Don't tempt me, Jack." Mavis glared. "I can still fly away without a care in the world."

"You wouldn't." He leaned.

"Try me." Her glare was intense.

Jack opened his mouth to say something (Mavis bet her jacket it would annoy her) when a cool breeze ruffled her hair. She closed her eyes and listened.

"The trees say that they haven't seen your stupid stick anywhere." Mavis translated. "Sorry, Snowflake, I can't help you."

"But…B-But, you have to!" Jack sounded so distressed, Mavis felt sorry for him. She found him annoying, alright but she wasn't heartless.

"I did what I could." Mavis placed her hand on his shoulder. "Look I'm sorry, I didn't see you up in the air."

She noticed the sun was setting. It would get harder to look for his staff in the dark. Even though Jack was really mischievous, she figured he wouldn't act this way if his staff wasn't important and irreplaceable.

Jack paced around tugging at his hair muttering, "What am I going to do…. What am I going to do….!"

"Look," Mavis stopped him. "We'll look for it in the morning. It's getting dark, let's just camp through the night."

Jack looked at her and chewed his lip, deciding on what to do. The Moon was showing itself. Jack's snowy hair seemed to glow in its light. His blue eyes were still big with worry. He knew Mavis was genuinely trying to help him now.

"Okay." He sighed. "Okay." He ran his fingers through his hair and followed her deep into the forest.

 **Okay that's all for this chapter. I have great stuff planned for ahead and sorry if this chapter is short, it'll be longer and better later on. Thanks. ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey guys. New chapter, I'll try to update as much as I can. Onto the reviews;**

 **Elise(Guest): Thank you! And yes I will go on, I have great things in mind.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

Mavis was up in the air, hanging out with the trees and occasionally standing on branches to admire the moon. 400 years and she still hadn't gotten over its beauty.

She'd left Jack down by the fire that she'd created. Sure, none of them could feel the cold but she always felt incomplete without a hearth to sit by.

Jack was disoriented and sad. She tried her best to comfort him but there was only so much she could do.

 _That must be one important stick_.

She flew down again, landing next to Jack, who was staring into the fire. "Don't worry, Jack. We'll find it."

"Yeah…" He let out a shaky breath. "It's just that….this is the first time anything like this has happened, you know?"

"Well, there is a first for everything." Mavis sat down and leaned backwards on her elbows. "And don't you dare make a sex joke out of that."

Jack laughed a little and looked at her. "Thanks, Mavis."

"No problem." Mavis lay down completely, looking at the stars. "Actually, it is a problem. Like a huge problem but like I don't mind. I mean-"

"Don't ruin the moment." Jack smiled. No matter how worried or sad he was, he always managed to look mischievous. Like he was about to play a prank on you.

"Yeah, yeah." Mavis sighed.

Jack continued to stare at the fire and he would occasionally absent-mindedly pull out the grass beside him. Mavis kept her gaze fixed at the night sky. It was all so beautiful to her. The stars and the moon. Like little holes poked in the sky, and the light was like the heavens looking down on the earth.

They both stayed there in comfortable silence.

"Mavis?" Jack looked over at her.

"Mm?" She barely lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"Have you ever…" Jack seemed unsure. "Uh…met a... I mean do the children-"

"Believe in me?" Mavis let out a little snort. She almost seemed bitter. "No."

"I…I'm sorry." Jack looked at her forlornly. "I get-"

"No, Jack." Mavis sat up. "You don't 'get it'."

"No really." Jack turned towards her completely. "They don't… I mean… Just forget I said anything."

"Oh my god." Mavis mentally hit herself. "You too?"

"Yeah." Jack sighed sadly.

"300 years…." He looked up at the moon.

"400 years…." She zoned out at the fire.

"…of being alone." They said in unison.

They looked at each other. Both of them had one thought in mind; _Someone understands._

"Okay, Snowflake." Mavis laughed, trying to hide how awkward she felt. "All this sweetness is gonna rot my teeth."

"Don't call me Snowflake." He sighed in exasperation.

"Whatever you say, Snowflake." Mavis smirked. "So, what do you do, you know, to pass time?"

"What does that mean?" He eyed her.

"You know," Mavis said. "Hobbies and all."

"Well," Jack rubbed the back of this neck. "I don't do anything."

"You're kidding." She looked at him in disbelief. "Like no interests at all?"

"Well…" Jack thought for a bit then jerked up straight. "I simply _adore_ ice skating."

"How typical of you, Snowflake." Mavis pushed her hair out of her face.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Jack rolled his eyes. "What about you? Gardening, perhaps?"

"No. Shut up." Mavis looked at him in annoyance. "I like art."

"Art?"

"Art." She lay back down again. The horizon seemed upside down. "You know; drawing, sketching and stuff?"

"No way." He said.

"Why's that so hard to believe?" She kept looking at the upside down trees and animals in the forest. "You know what? Don't answer that."

Jack laughed whole-heartedly for the first time since he had lost his staff. That made Mavis smile a little.

"You know," Mavis said. "I had an art book and pencils and pens and everything, a couple hundred years ago."

"Oh my god," Jack said. "You have to show me!"

"Too bad for you, Snowflake." Mavis said. She was getting slightly dizzy by looking at everything the wrong way up. "I don't keep one anymore."

"Why?" Jack asked; confused.

"I don't know." Mavis said. "I guess I just kept losing them and just…I don't know."

"That is," Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. " _Unacceptable._ " Mavis looked at him, slightly light-headed. His eyes looked grey in the moonlight.

"You know what," He grinned. "The first thing I'm gonna do after we get out of this is get you some paper and pencils to see your breath-taking artwork myself."

"You don't have to." Mavis laughed.

"Oh no, but I do." He jumped up and smile down at her. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Mavis looked up and opened her mouth to say something when something caught her attention from the corner of her eye.

"Wait a minute…" She stood up and kicked off of the ground. She flew towards a particular tree.

"Where are you going?" Jack shouted after her.

She ignored him and got closer to the higher branches of the tree. She heard Jack running and calling her name.

The closer she got, she noticed a long shepard's staff dangling on one of the high branches of the pine tree.

"Jack!" She yelled as she snatched it off the branch. "I found your staff!"

She flew down towards him with his staff in her hand. She heard him whoop in joy and laughed.

She landed next to him like she was Prince Charming there to save her damsel in distress. She offered him his staff,"Here you go, Snowflake. Your grandfather cane."

"Hey! You're a hundred years older than me!" He laughed and reached for his staff.

"Who're you calling old?" Mavis pulled the staff out of his grasp.

"God! Okay! Sorry!" Jack tried to get hold of his staff but Mavis kept dodging him.

"Cut it out!" Jack complained.

"Fine!" She laughed and tossed his staff towards him. "Cry baby."

Jack caught his staff and laughed. He held it in both of his hands and examined it like he was looking at his new born child.

He sighed and looked at Mavis gratefully, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Snowflake." Mavis smiled.

"God," Jack ran his fingers through his hair, still grinning ear-to-ear. "Let me repay you."

"You don't have t-" Before she could complete her sentence, Jack grabbed her hand and flew up into the sky.

"Where are we going?" Mavis shouted over the wind.

"To Burgess." Jack grinned, his hand still in hers.

 **Okay that's all. Yeah I know it's short. But don't worry, I'll keep updating.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey guys. I'll be away for two days so soz for that. Anyway, this is where I'll start following up with the movie.**

 **Enjoy!**

North was at was having a normal day at the Pole. Well, as normal as you can get when you're Santa Clause and have yetis and elves running about.

He was whistling to himself as he sculpted tiny objects out of ice; it had become a hobby of his.

He'd just completed a small train and tested it on his ice track. As expected, it worked splendidly and took off into the air. North clapped happily as it soared into the air.

Only to be crushed 2 seconds later.

"Ah!" North gasped at Phil the yeti who had slammed the door into North's poor train.

Phil gasped back.

"How many times have I told you to knock?" North grumbled.

Phil said something in yetish.

"The Globe?" North frowned. He followed Phil to the globe room where a gigantic globe stood in all its glory.

North leaned against the railing and saw as the lights symbolising the children who believed started to go out.

 _What in god's name is this?_

"Check the axis." North said worriedly to Phil.

Phil was about to do as asked when a dark shadow passed over the globe. North stared disbelievingly as black sand-like substance erupted from the top of the globe and covered it entirely in a swirling vortex of darkness.

"What….?" North's blue eyes widened as he saw a humanoid figure form out of the blackness. It chuckled evilly and as suddenly this all had begun; it was over. The black substance disappeared.

North stood there for a minute, too shocked to say anything. He regained his composure and looked over to Phil.

"We need to call the others." He walked over to a lever near the globe and pulled it downward. Instantly, beautiful lights formed above the Pole and reached outward; finding their way in the sky towards the other guardians.

"That'll do it." North muttered to himself and walked towards his office.

That black sand…. That humanoid figure…. That laugh….

Could it be?

Pitch Black.

But… It didn't make any sense. How could Pitch be powerful enough to rise? North thought he had been doing a good job along with the other Guardians to provide joy to the children. How had there been enough fear in the world for him to rise? Had they been doing anything wrong?

Before he could dwell on the thought any longer he heard familiar voices out in the globe room.

He walked outside towards the globe. Tooth along with her mini fairies were buzzing about, Bunny was painting an egg and Sandy was asleep in a corner.

"Thank you for coming here." North spoke in a deep voice and spread his arms welcomingly. Bunny turned in the direction of his voice, Tooth fluttered towards him and Sandy woke up in a jerk.

"I hope you called us here something important, mate." Bunny said.

"Oh trust me it is." North replied.

"I saw Pitch!" He looked at the others, wide-eyed. "At the globe!"

"Pitch?" Tooth exclaimed. "Pitch Black?"

"Yes!" North looked at her.

"Wait, wait, hold on a second." Bunny sighed. "Are you sure you saw the Boogeyman?"

"No, not exactly." North bit his lip. "But there was a shadow," he gestured dramatically. "And a figure!"

"A shadow?" Bunny looked irritated. "This is why you called me here? Three days before Easter?"

"No, I know it was Pitch! I feel it!" North looked at them and grabbed his abdomen dramatically. "In my belly."

"In your belly?" Bunny eyed him. "Sandy, can you believe this guy?" He looked over to the guardian who formed a question mark above his head out of sand. "Yeah, you said it." Bunny said and took out another egg to paint.

"But North seems so sure, Bunny." Tooth said. Bunny was about to reply to her when one of her fairies chirped something and she flew away after her.

"I swear," Bunny said. "If I did this to you three days before Christmas-"

"Easter isn't Christmas." North sparked the never ending argument. He started walking towards the globe.

Bunny followed him grumpily, "North, I have two _million_ eggs to paint!"

North said something about the number of toys he made and it wasn't long before they started arguing, completely oblivious to Sandy trying draw their attention towards him.

North was about to tell Bunny another stupid Christmas fact when he heard a bell ringing violently to his side. He saw Sandy standing and angrily shaking an elf.

"Sandy, can't you see we're trying to argue?" North said, to which Sandy formed a little moon above his head and pointed at the hatched roof. Moonlight shone through and North looked up at it.

"Manny!" He bellowed. "It's been a long time, old friend!"

A huge beam of moonlight fell on the floor in front of the guardians. The light formed a shadow of a figure that the guardians knew all too well.

"Pitch!" Tooth exclaimed. North looked at Bunny and patted his belly in a _told-you-so_ way.

The light got more intense and the tiles on the floor separated to give rise to a pointed crystal.

"Guys!" Tooth jumped excitedly. "You know what this means?"

"He's choose another Guardian." North said.

The light refracted from the crystal and met at one point to form an image.

It was of a boy in a hoodie with a curved staff and a girl with long hair and a leather jacket. Their arms were linked.

"Mavis Grey and Jack Frost." North smiled.

 **That's all for now! I know it's short but I updated twice today okay. Anyway, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: hey guys, sorry I was gone for a couple days. Anyway, I was gonna discontinue this story because no one actually reads it even though I had so many great things planned. But then I realised that it doesn't matter so I'm gonna write this for myself.**

 **So if there's anyone who's reading this, enjoy!**

Mavis and Jack finally landed on a huge boulder overlooking a lake which seemed to be on the edge of a town.

"Welcome to Burgess." Jack looked at her and grinned.

"Why have you brought me here?" Mavis laughed, Jack was still holding her hand. His fingers were cool, soft and gentle.

"You, my lovely acquaintance," Jack spread his arms cheekily. "Get to experience a Jack Frost style snow day of fun and then you get to embrace your budding inner artist."

"But Jack-" Before she could say anything, Jack pulled her and flew into the town; soaring over the streets, houses and lawns. Mavis noticed how small the town was. She bet she could scale the city in a day.

Jack let go of her hand and passed over what seemed to be the market place of the town. He had a mischievous expression on his face.

"Snow day!" He whooped and hurtled towards the ground, landing roughly on the street. He took off running and Mavis followed behind him.

"Why aren't we flying?" Mavis shouted.

"It's more fun this way!" Jack yelled, barely looking at her as he spoke.

Mavis felt her heart thump loudly in her chest, her breath was quick and cold, her feet slapped loudly on the pavement. She loved it. She loved the blood rush. She loved running. She wondered why she had replaced it entirely with flying.

She ran behind Jack who was laughing and making it snow more intensely. Wherever he stepped frost would start to spread. She noticed that quite a bit of snow had collected on the streets and pavement.

An idea formed in her head and she smirked mischievously. She stopped running, slightly out of breath and turned to a huge pile of snow. She raised her hands and tried to control the water in the snow. She'd never tried this before but hey, how hard could it be?

Her fingers tingled with power as a huge wave of snow rose in front of her. She swayed her arms and the snow copied her movements; she grinned widely.

Jack noticed the lack of her footsteps thumping behind him and turned around, "Mav-?"

She didn't even let him say her name. She sent the snow flying towards him like a mini avalanche. It hit him in the face and he toppled to the ground. Mavis fell apart laughing.

"Oh my god…" She laughed uncontrollably trying to form a coherent sentence. "Oh sweet baby Jesus… Your face!"

Jack looked confused, still sitting in a pile of snow, "How did you do that?"

"I controlled the water in the snow." Mavis said matter-of-factly. "But you should have seen the look on your face!" She started laughing again.

"Oh it's on now, you little nymph!" Jack laughed. Before she could even process what he had said, she was hit in the face with a snowball. She wiped her face and opened her eyes only to see Jack laughing.

"Don't," Mavis glared at him, and jerked the snow off of her hand. "Call me that."

Jack got up and started running, "Little nymph!" He laughed and turned right.

"Get back here!" Mavis laughed and sent another wave of snow towards him.

He dodged and rolled to one side, "Hey! No fair! You're using your powers!" He pointed

His staff towards Mavis and fired a lightening-like crackle of blue power. It hit her square in the chest and she fell back. She tried to get up but she was pinned to the ground with ice which covered her entire torso. Jack saw her struggle and laughed harder.

Mavis decided to try something else. She set herself on fire.

She closed her eyes and concentrated, she felt her chest heat up and when she opened her eyes again, her body was covered in orange licks of fire. It melted away the frost and the snow she was laying on.

She jumped up and noticed that Jack hadn't realised what she had done, he was still laughing like an idiot. She grinned and rose her arms again. The water around her feet rose and she aimed at Jack.

The water hurtled towards him with such velocity that when it struck him he fell to the ground, completely doused.

Jack laughed, "I hate you so much!"

He stood up sloppily, "This water is gonna freeze into ice!" He complained even though he didn't mind it at all. He waved his staff and snow around his feet formed at least 20 snowballs. He grabbed on and threw it towards her.

Before it could hit her she brought her hands forward and shot a column of flames at it. It instant steamed into nothingness.

"Hey!" Jack shouted. "Quit using your powers!" He turned around and started running again.

Mavis followed him, laughing hysterically. "Only if you do!"

He ran down the street towards a children's park. "Okay fine!" He yelled back at her and entered the playground.

The park wasn't that big. It had swings, a slide, monkey bars, a see-saw, and a couple of benches. Mavis couldn't see anyone in the park, fortunately enough. Random snowballs flying around would have been hard to miss.

Jack waved his staff again and the snow on the ground formed more snowballs. Mavis leaned down and grabbed as many as she could. She threw one at Jack who dodged it barely, laughing still.

He hurtled one after her and she turned away from it but it still managed to hit her in the shoulder.

"Ohh that was a good one!" Jack laughed. Mavis ran towards one of the benches to take refuge in them. She lay down her snowballs and started firing them at Jack.

"Taking shelter is against the rules!" Jack yelled as he barely dodged one that was aimed at his stomach.

"Rules who exactly proclaimed?" Mavis laughed. Oh how she loved darting snowballs at Jack Frost.

"Me!" He spread his arms proudly. Mavis supposed he was getting cocky as not a single snowball had hit him.

Yet.

She grinned and at the speed of light she threw a snowball at him. It hit him square in the jaw and he staggered backward. Mavis jumped up quickly and laughed. "Oh my god! I got you!"

Jack looked surprised. He quickly regained his composure and wiped the snow off his face. He grinned slyly and said, "Not if I get you first!" He bolted towards her. Her eyes widened and she turned around and ran.

"Get back here, you little nymph!"

"Come catch me, Snowflake!"

Mavis darted through the park. Jumping on the swings, over the sea-saw; straight up parkour.

She started to head towards the exit of the park when something crashed into her side and she hit the ground with a painful thud.

 _Did he just tackle me to the ground?_

Mavis felt dazed. She looked up and saw Jack hovering over her with a huge smug grin on his face, "Caught you."

Mavis laughed and Jack joined her. She hadn't felt this happy in years. For the first time in centuries she was having…..fun; not just delivering it to children.

Mavis noticed that Jack was still on top of her. He had stopped laughing. He just looked at her and she couldn't read his expression.

Mavis could feel her clothes getting wet from the snow. She curled her fingers which lay flat against the snowy ground. She grabbed a chunk and shoved it in Jack's face, "Get off me, Snowflake!"

Jack jolted backward and wiped his face, looking annoyed but mostly amused. He got to his feet and helped her up too.

"Uhh…" Mavis' face twisted into a look of disgust as she turned around stiffly. "Look what you did to my clothes."

Jack looked at her soaked jeans and jacket and started laughing, "Looks like I got you _wet_."

He started laughing harder and Mavis punched him in the shoulder, "Eww disgusting."

Jack smiled smugly and looked at her with wide eyes filled with mischief, "Okay okay, you could take your clothes off. You know, for drying purposes only, of course."

Mavis rolled her eyes at him, "Won't be needing that, Snowflake." She brought her hands closer to her body and closed her eyes. Instantly, the air around her started to swirl at a high speed taking away all the water from her soaking clothes. Her jacket flapped violently behind her and her hair was all in her face.

When she was sure her clothes and hair were dry she willed the wind to stop. She opened her eyes and saw Jack with his jaw dropped and white hair messier than before.

"What?" Mavis smirked.

"I still think that taking the clothes off would have been better." He mumbled and straightened his hair.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Mavis adjusted her jacket. "But really Jack; thank you. You know, for this."

"The pleasure is all mine." He bowed, smiling. Mavis pushed him playfully and he laughed. She was debating whether to hug him. She hadn't come in close contact with anyone for 400 years so she reckoned it would be a bit awkward.

Just when she had made up her mind and leaned forward, something rushed past from between them. They both jumped back a little.

"Whoa!" Jack said.

"What was that?" Mavis was more curious than concerned.

"Only one way to find out." Jack smirked at her. She knew what was on his mind.

They took off in unison and tried to follow whoever or whatever that blur of speed was. Mavis stopped briefly and hovered over a house. Something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She pointed in its direction and yelled, "There!"

Jack followed her gaze and flew after her.

Finally they ended up in an empty alley. It had gotten quite dark and they couldn't see much in the shadows.

"Are you trying to get me alone?" Jack smirked at Mavis.

"Oh shut up." She pushed him, smiling only slightly.

"Looks like you've already met up." A voice said behind them. "Spared us the trouble honestly."

They both turned around and very met with the silhouette of a tall figure with a slender and athletic body. He had long pointed ear and whiskers.

"Bunny?"

 **End of chapter. I hope you liked it. It was longer because I had been away. Not that anyone reads this but whatever. Byeeee.**


End file.
